The Pirate and his Healer
by BooksFan101
Summary: Minori wanted to start anew in the only peaceful place she knew, Shikouku. She loves looking after children and learning new things. She even begins to grow closer to the pirate leader, Motochika. However, her past haunts her and she needs all the help she can get if she wants to save Shikouku and herself. Rated T for swearing and rape. Motochika/OC story before and during season 1
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Fellow OC fans! This is my story about Motochika! One of my all time favourite characters! I am also writing a Motonari/OC story if you guys are interested.**

**Just to say, this chapter wont be an immediate jump to romance, but when the seeds of friendship will be planted. I plan to make this a gradual romance- please tell me if you're interested in this idea or if you will hate it.**

**Please review with suggestions, no flames please.**

**Hope you enjoy it! **

Minori's POV

It was a fantastic dream. The sky was beautifully clear. The raw salty smell of the sea tickled my nose. I was on a ship. It was carved out of dark wood, with smooth edges and a large white sail. On the hull of the ship was a wooden phoenix soaring out into the sky.

I walked the ship. Admiring each intricate detail as well as the sheer simplicity of her design. I named her Conquer. Not because she was the largest or the strongest ship, but because of her cleverness. The cannons and gunpowder was hidden under weight panels.

This was my favourite dream by far. All my hopes and dreams were poured into Conquer. She was perfect and magical. She saved me from the real world. But this dream never finished and she never sailed.

I sighed, sliding down the mast. I closed my eyes, inhaling the sweet saltiness of the sea. Something was off in this dream. There was a hint of ash in the air…

I sat up abruptly. I opened my eyes and saw red. The phoenix emblem of my family was on fire! Screams filled the air. I pressed my hands against my door, struggling to open it. My hands burnt and tears fell, but at that moment, all that mattered was surviving.

"Help! Help me!" I yelled, my voice quickly becoming raw. I cried, I cried more than I ever have before. I have often read about people seeing their whole lives as they fall into death.

My first memory was the docks, the first time my father dipped me into the water. How old was I? Maybe 5? 6?

Then the tears came, by that point, breathing converted to choking. Ash covered every visible part of my body. My hair stuck to my neck. The air was thin and very hot.

The last thing I saw before my death was the falling of the phoenix. The end of everything my family stood for.

It has been years since then. I like to believe I have moved on, that is the façade I put on every day. However, the fire burns in every dream.

As a consequence, every night was a sleepless one. My body has taken the damage from my fears. The fine figure men desire is often obtained by the refusal to eat. For me, the refusal to east has left me as thin as the dead.

My eyes lacked whatever life I had. It haunts whoever looks at me with dark rings like a witch. People smile at me; sometimes they try to talk to me. But behind me, I hear them; I hear what they really believe.

To them, I was a loathsome child from the beginning. Ever since that night after the docks, I heard them. I heard them blame my father for what I was. What I am.

Which is the equivalent of a woman who has lost her husband. I was a broken doll. I was woman that never married. At 17, I should be bearing several children.

My mother has ignored me the moment my brother returned from his long campaign. I loved him dearly, but I never got to say goodbye. I never got to warn him of mother.

But that's all in the past. Rumours have long circulated since the start of the wars. However, most people are interested in where to go.

Some say that work can be found overseas. Others claim that being a mercenary in this troubled time were what mattered. People like my sister believed that it was time for a change…for women. I have not seen her for years, but being the strong women she was, there was no doubt she was working towards her goal.

I was never going to be anything remarkable. I was the youngest out of two siblings. Two strong willed and much loved siblings. In the beginning, it was great. I will be honest; I was spoilt rotten. Which was one of the reasons why my sister and I never got on.

So today, my dream was going to come true. Today, I'm going to move next to the sea…I really should explain.

See, all our goals came from our father. My brother, Ryo, learnt the value of peace after father taught him that the pen is mightier than the sword. After that, his vision of conquest was to pull a blanket of safety over the world.

My sister, Magoichi, found her determination from my father's defiance of tradition. He taught her how to fight and awakened her love of firearms. I know, that everything Magoichi does is to make father proud.

By the time I, Minori, was born, a lot of things have changed. Magoichi was married and partly ran the Saica, a group of firearm mercenaries. Ryo was very far; I do not know where as his conquest carried him everywhere.

And then there was mother. Her reign over father was strong. The one thing my father left me was his love of the sea. That was my last memory of my father. And I intended to fully understand what he loved about the sea.

Sure, I loved the colour and the smell. But that was about it. Father had a real passion, and I intended to find out why. That is my dream, and I finally get to realise it in the best province possible. Shikouku.

It was essentially a pirate island, often rumoured to be lawless and unmerciful. But, Motochika Chosokabe, legendary pirate leader and mechanic was well known for his kind treatment of his men. It was my best shot.

I deeply inhaled the sweet smell of the sea and the ship drew into the harbour. I struggled to contain my excitement. There were a lot of different people on the ship. Many of them were families that have fathers or sons in war.

But there was only one problem. The sailors. For the most part, they paid very little attention to the passengers, but I did catch a few of them leering at some women. So, I found myself permanently being glued to an elderly woman named Sora.

She was a lovely woman travelling with several children. It turned out, Sora was not able to bear children, but chose to look after the orphans of war.

"Good with children?" She asked one day.

"Um, well… I don't know." I said truthfully. She raised a withered eyebrow.

"What sort of answer is that my dear!?" She yelled. "You're a woman, be strong!" Me, being me, squirmed under her gaze.

"Sora-chan, I was the youngest child, I never really had experience." I could feel Sora's disappointing stare on the back of my head. As kind as she can be, Sora has a really high expectation of a woman being married, kind, with children and most of all, strong.

Sadly, I am not that kind of woman. Secretly, I believe she was judging me because of that. I moved onto some of Sora's 'children' to clear my thoughts. They were all really young, and very sweet.

"Miss, when will mommy be back?" A little girl with pigtails asked. Now, I could feel the stares of everyone on the ship. What do you say? I couldn't tell her that 'mommy' is probably dead, even though that would save her a lot of trouble.

"Well," I began nervously." There is a place in the sky-"

"A castle!" The little girl interrupted happily.

"Yes...a castle." I managed to swallow the lump in my throat. "A castle where mommy is-"

"Why is mommy is a sky?" She interrupted; she is really making this hard.

"Because she is too far away right now, so she is looking after you from above." I was quite proud of how confident I sounded. And the little girl seemed happy as well.

I turned around, only to see Sora's old eyes twinkling with delight. I walked towards her, intending to find out whether or not she is known to have mood swings.

"You are a hidden bird, my sweet." I was dumfounded by what she said. Firstly, because of the poetry in the sentence and of how it was a genuine compliment by the tight-lipped woman.

And that is how I became close to Sora. She never spoke about me being a "bird" again, and that suited me fine. The children were remarkably well behaved and were eager to catch sight of the pirate leader. I smiled along; apparently he was quite popular with the kids. And if Sora approved, then he must be pretty decent.

However, the women on the ship had _other_ ideas. Even the married ones swooned over his 'perfect' body and 'husky' voice. Sora wasn't much in shedding some light, despite the fact she lived in Shikouku prior to being married.

"Motochika was far beyond my time," was what she said when I asked her. "Even so, he isn't able to visit everyone." She left it at that.

There were a lot of pushing and shoving as we were told to disembark. I lost Sora and the kids in the rush. Soon I found myself alone on the harbour.

I tried to avoid the shrew glances of the sailors as I attempted to find a village. It didn't take long before three burly men stopped me.

I didn't even have to look up to tell that they're drunk. Sake hung off of them like water. I backed up, only to be met with another man grabbing my waist. I squirmed and opened my mouth to scream, but the drunken man covered my mouth.

Tears fell from my eyes; I've been doing that a lot lately. The scent of sake suffocated me. I felt even more nauseous as the man's hands started to crawl over my stomach, travelling upwards.

My scream was muffled as the other two men hungrily eyed the hand and slowly approached me. The feeling of uselessness filled me just like that night. For the first time in many years, I saw red. I felt my breath leave my body.

Blackness started to crawl in through the edges of my vision when I heard someone say:

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

I promptly passed out after that.

"Ugh," I groaned as I woke up. I blinked a few times, focussing my vision to the ceiling.

My head was throbbing. It was like a war drum, beating hard, laud and continuously. Looking down, I noticed I was wearing a plain, ordinary lavender coloured kimono.

I gently lifted my head off the ground. Every movement seemed to make the world spin. Gradually, I managed to sit up. My throat was raw, how long was I out? Someone had graciously left me some water and some food. I wasn't sure quite what I was eating, but I was too hungry to care.

In fact, I was so absorbed in my food, that I didn't notice the doors slide open. I looked up only to find Sora.

I opened my mouth; I wanted to apologize for my rudeness and lack of etiquette while eating when I remembered that Sora didn't know of my origins.

Somehow mistaking my silence and a need for thirst, Sora handed me a cup of warm tea. I bowed and gratefully drank the tea in the most mannerly way possible.

"She alright Grandma?' A voice rang from the door. I looked up to see the most _masculine _man possible.

One of his eyes were covered by an eye patch, other than that, the only psychical faults I could see were the miniscule scars on his… Ahem, well managed and _visible_ chest.

Sora saw my flushed face and proceeded to yell at the man in the door.

"You blithering idiot!" She yelled at a volume I never knew she could reach. "This is highly improper and do you honestly think she needs to see a _man _after what's she's been through!?"

I lowered my eyes as the memories of the docks rose back to the surface. I looked up to see the strange man look at me in concern. I attempted to smile, but it lacked any real feeling.

The man ignored Sora's protests and kneeled in front of me. He looked me dead in the eye and said solemnly,

"I'm sorry about what happened to you," he said, I tried to avert my eyes, but he held my chin in his callused hands.

"I'll make sure they'll pay," he promised.

"How can you promise something like that?" I asked, confused.

"Because I'm Motochika Chosokabe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, after writing the last chapter for my other story- I am set in writing third person. Hope that doesn't change this story too much as from now on, it will be written like that.**

Minori sometimes thought she had dreamed of Motochika. She believed that it was all a product of her overactive imagination. The only reassurance she got from Sora was that "Motochika never goes back on his word."

Life has difficultly moved on from the day in the docks. Like Sora expected, Minori was very skittish around men, but gradually loosened up. Minori had had frequent nightmares. Of the fire and the men, but for the sakes of the children in the house, she kept quiet.

Happily though, Sora had invited Minori over to help look after the children. Minori was more than happy to find work so quickly. There were about a dozen or so children, and that meant a lot of work in 'the house'. For the large expanses of Sora's home would never be equivalent to the children's individual homes.

From the crack of dawn, Minori and Sora worked hard to ready meals and clothes for the day. As each child woke up, they expected some clothes (any really) and meals to their picky expectations.

Minori wont deny that some of the kids were spoilt, but after a firm telling off, they were quite bearable. Throughout the day, children would go about their own business.

The older boys would go down to the docks to play. The older girls would spend most of their days gossiping and wondering about clothes and cosmetics. The little boys usually went off with their 'older brothers', but some had little hobbies that they rather do than annoy sailors.

The little girls would just really want to mess around with hair and household chores. Some of the older ones would indulge them every once and a while, but it looked to be Minori's main job. She would brush and tie hair all day long.

During the afternoon, Minori learnt. She goes to Sora, whom teaches her everything she needs to know. These lessons can be practical, such as cooking lessons and washing lessons. Other times, she may teach her how to talk to the labouring women of Shikouku. Sometimes, guests may come over, or they go to another's house. Sora was pleased that Minori made a decent, if not shy, impression.

At night she would find herself telling stories and making up adventures about the 'Great Pirates'. A crew of men that sailed upon the ship she dreamt of, The Conquer. However, with Sora suggestion, Minori decided to name the ship the Phoenix (as most children did not know what conquer meant).

Once they all got to sleep, Sora and Minori washed the dirty clothes and worked out some numbers. Sora was the one that usually did all the maths, working out food costs and fabric costs and so on. To Minori, it was simply confusing. However, Sora did ask for advice from her. These could be if the kids needed warmer clothes or if she wanted to cook some food with specific ingredients.

Finally, too exhausted to dream any proper dreams, Minori fell into bed. These sleepless nights were the reason as to why Minori's nightmares were kept at bay.

Minori enjoyed the feeling of working and earning her keep. She was glad she could do something for the poor kids that lost everything. However, Sora thought differently…

Sora was glad to see Minori gaining a decent weight. Her face radiated a healthy glow, illuminating her pretty features. Sora knew it was wrong to keep her working like this. She knew someone like Minori, with her striking red hair, would attract attention. But, Sora firmly believed that Minori could make some decent friends. She also knew that Minori would attract other types of attention…

Which is why Sora tried her best to protect her. Sora could still he her husbands face at night, as he ran off with a younger wife. She had never felt so betrayed. She believed she was the best back then. She believed she was too beautiful to resist. She knew she would make a perfect wife.

However, he infertile state ruined all that. She, like many orphans, also felt the pain of loss. That is why she decided to do something decent with her life.

And keeping a pretty girl like Minori cooped up like an old maid was not the way to do about it. So, in the morning, while Minori was feeding some children, Sora took aside Haru.

Haru was the eldest boy in 'the house'. At 15, he has established a little reputation in their small town and was renowned as the boy 'who knew everyone'.

"Haru, I need you to do me a favour." Sora whispered, not wanting to show favouritism near the younger, needy child

"Hmm, don't' know Granny, might be busy." He cheekily chided. 'Granny' smacked him upside in the head and scolded him for his cheekiness.

"It's for Minori." Sora told him, granting her Haru's full attention. Like many of the boys, Haru has acquired a small crush on the redheaded beauty. "I need you to show her around, _just_ show her around." She hissed; knowing fully well Haru had a habit of fantasising.

"Alright, when do you need her back by?" Haru couldn't resist another cheeky comment, which resulted in his head feeling very sore.

(Fast-forward)

Minori felt very alien as she put on her kimono. Sora had practically forced her into leaving 'The House'. Minori, felt guilty, but thanks to Haru's excitable comments, she was took curious not to go. Minori found Haru nice company, he was the eldest, just two years younger than her, but was far more mature than the other girls in 'the House'.

Her kimono was in varying shades of purple. Her obi was white with little green leaves, clashing wonderfully with her hair. She let her hair loose, knowing that etiquette was not so important here. Haru had whistled when she came out, resulting in a smack from Sora.

The old woman did not want to pressure. She knew that this was important, and chose not to say much. But she did warn Haru not to go near the docks, for Sora was not sure _how moved on_ was Minori.

Haru was delighted to spend time with a woman that was far prettier than any girl his age. He walked her around and introduced her to so many people, Minori was afraid she would mix some of them up.

Haru showed her the fish market. Minori stuck to what Sora had taught her, which was to ask a lot of questions. In no time, the older woman in the fish market found her adorable. Although Haru's cheeky comments did get him more smacks.

Minori laughed and kissed the blonde headed boy's head. He was sweet and gave her practical advice, such as what _not _to say to people. He also made sure to avoid the people that didn't like him, assuring Minori that it was better if she met them on her own.

Haru showed her the markets next. Minori was curious to see all the new products. Haru explained Motochika and his pirates pillaged a lot of the stock. Minori quickly found out that Haru idolized Motochika, seeing as he had no other male figure to look up to.

Caught up in the excitement. Haru forgot all about Sora's warning and decided to show Minori the docks before going back to 'The House'.

The docks were bustling with excitement. Fishermen pulled huge loads of fish from their ships. From all the places Minori had been to that day, there were more people her age here.

Haru had proceeded to go away and hide after seeing one of the sailors he pulled a prank on a few days earlier. The incoming sailor and his 'crew' turned their attention to Minori as soon as Haru had disappeared from sight.

Minori was very proud to be engaging in pleasant conversation with the local girls. They were not as giggly as the teen girls in 'The House', but they did go gaga over certain boys.

Then she felt the girls withdraw from her slightly. Confused, she turned around to see the boy Haru was running away from. Ryota was indeed handsome, but she knew he was really a bully.

He swaggered up to her, pulling a strand of red hair off of her face.

"Haven't seen you around here, I'm Ryota " he murmured, analysing her hair.

"Minori, sorry to day but I haven't seen you either." Minori told him, not wanting to flirt with Haru's bully. She could subtly hear the girls she talked to giggling at her situation.

"Well then, how about I show you around. Since your new." He felt he should ask. Haru told her despite his mean streak, Ryota was fairly popular.

But, Minori knew she couldn't betray the blonde boy that went out of his way to make her have a good time.

"I have already been shown around by a true gentlemen." To Ryota's horror, Minori went on to call "Haru!" The little boy poked his head out of a few barrels, flushing.

Minori walked over to Haru and planted a little kiss on his check. Haru flushed red once again. Minori lead Haru to the girls she was talking to earlier. As they cooed him, Minori told once dark-haired girl that she would have a good chance with Ryota.

"You know, you're really good with people," a deep voice sounded behind Minori.

"Thank you, but I really should go out more," Minori joked, still not turning around.

"With who?" The deep voice asked, now sounding definitively masculine. "Me perhaps?"

Minori turned around only to be met with an exposed chest. She slowly looked up into the one eye of Motochika Chosokabe. Minori blushed as scarlet as her hair and blurted the first thing that came into her mind.

"Sorry, but I have to work tomorrow." He then looked as if he had changed his mind." Well then, how about a drink of tea in 'The House' later this week?" To her puzzled stare, he added, "To see Granny of course."

"I don't know, sorry." She rushed off while dragging Haru. Her face was permanently flushed

Minori felt a pang in her heart that continued as she went home. Did she insult him? No, he didn't seem to bothered. To be fair, he looked like a player…

To say Sora was livid at Haru was a big exaggeration. But with the help of Minori, he got let off. In the end, Sora was just happy that Minori got some positive association with the docks.

She hoped Motochika pulled of 'flunky date'. The last thing Minori needed was false hope. Motochika was of course against the idea, but he did as she asked.

After all, he was the first child Sora had ever looked after.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora was positively fuming at Motochika the very next day. She had already sent out Minori and Haru to do some errands. Motochika, for his part, sat quite contently, not paying any attention to the snowy-haired woman.

"How stupid are you, insolate pirate!" She yelled; Motochika 's lack of response just fuelled her rage. "I will not have you using such a sweet girl for your pleasure purposes." She hissed, drawing the line.

"I think you're overreacting," Motochika murmured. "I just flirted with her, at lease grant her _that_."

"She's like a daughter-"

"But she isn't," he interrupted. "In fact, what _do _we know about her?" Sora was once again silenced. "Just let the girl breath Sora, try apprenticing her off, she could use a change of scenery." Motochika stood up and hoisted his anchor weapon over his shoulder.

"And where are you going with fresh clothes?" Sora asked suspiciously.

"Welcoming a guest. She and her men do fantastic trading with us. It would give me an edge over _Mori._" He spat the name. "If she allied with us."

"Who?" Sora asked, genuinely confused.

"Easy, Magoichi Saica."

Mizuko was happily unaware of her sister's arrival. She had bags of groceries and medicine, with a few luxuries here and there. The sky was wonderfully clear; Haru was excited for the following events.

"I've been apprenticed to a ship!" Was his triumphant cheer, _very _early in the morning. Sora did break his spirit slightly by murmuring how he would be doing mostly manual labour. But the blonde was too happy to be beaten down.

Mizuko and Haru had gotten quite close this their day out. They would walk for ages talking about ships, seas, docks, food, grass, trees- you name it. Mizuko was glad his appreciation of ships was finally noticed, Haru seemed to have all the answers.

"Haru," she murmured softly. "What is that ship over there?" She asked, pouting ahead to a dark ship with green sails.

"Oh that," Haru noticed. "It was scheduled to be here some time ago. The people on the ship do a lot of trade with out pirated junk." He said confidently. Minori nodded, but something was strangely familiar about the ship…

She decided to have one final look at the ship that was drawing some attention. She looked for a brief second and turned away. Her heart beating rapidly.

There, on the helm of the ship was Sakaya. Now, going by the name Magoichi, in honour of her passed firearm master. Her ginger hair was cut just blew her shoulders, a lot more practical than her red semi-long hair. Her 'shirt' was tight and quite revealing, but it was made out of leather, therefore wont be able to catch fire while she was playing around with her gunpowder.

"Let's go." She said hurriedly to Haru, hoping Magoichi would not notice her.

"But we were going to the docks!" Haru protested.

"Please, I need you to take me back to the house. Then you can go back." Haru still looked annoyed. "I'll explain it all later, please Haru!" Her voice grew desperate as Magoichi disembarked.

"Fine, fine." Haru grumbled, clearly unhappy. Starting to go off in another direction. Mizuko looked back once again, only to see Motochika and Magoichi hugging each other warmly. He heart stopped beating, as she wasn't sure why.

Magoichi was happy to be back in Shikouku. Her merchants loved drinking with Motochika's sailors. Magoichi loved it because she could get some more weapons.

While walking to the ship that held the firearms, Magoichi and Motochika began to talk like old friends. In reality, they fought alongside each other only a few times before, but they did have strong trade routes.

Magoichi remembered overhearing one of her merchants hinting of a relationship between her and the pirate. She yelled at him, but now she was double tracking. Maybe they did have hope as a couple…of course Motochika was oblivious to it all, like many boys were. Like her husband was…Magoichi shook her head of such thoughts, hopelessly believing she was over his sudden death…

Minori shut the door behind her. Quite content just to stay there for a month or so. That was until Haru knocked.

"Do you have a few minutes?" He asked politely.

"Sure Haru," Minori relplied. Where to start?

"What happened back at the docks?" Haru cut straight to the point.

"Family.." Minori murmured. To Haru's questioning gaze, she continued. "Magoichi is my elder sister, but she left when she got married. She was always good- no, amazing with firearms. There're even rumors that she creates her own.."

"Rumors?" Haru questioned, "Do you not know yourself?"

"Well, he haven't quite been in touch-"

"Minori-chan," Haru began. "Does this mean you are royalty?" Minori let out a loud, crystal laugh.

"Of course not, but I was born under a high ranking samurai." Haru was happy with this new revalation, it was unspoken that this was a secret.

Haru continued on to the docks. He winked at a few girls as he passed. Occasionally catching up with some friends.

The docks were bustling with even more excitement. With the new arrivals, merchants from all over Shikouku were here to sell their goods.

He was intending not to waste the spending money he earnt from cleaning out horse stables, but his eye caught on to something. A neckalice with a blue and green teardrop.

He knew it would be perfect for Minori, something nice would definitely cheer her up. But he almost double taked on the price.

"Don't think that's your colour." Haru turned around to see a very pretty woman with ginger hair. Strapped to her leg was several guns. A rifle was hung at her hip. Haru shrugged it off thinking it was a new merchant fashion.

"Not for me, a girl." Haru told her matter-of-factly.

"Oh, a little cutie like you got a girl?" the woman teased Haru, laughing at his blush.

"Nah, more like a sister, think it'll suit her." Haru told the woman, hoping for some feminine advice. And it came.

"Most woman I know can't pull off that colour," the ginger woman stated. "It clashed with their dark hair."

"What about red hair?" Haru asked the woman, eager to find something that would not make Minori look stupid.

"What kind of red?" The woman asked, now intrigued for reasons Haru did not know.

"A little darker than blood." Haru described. The woman was silent for some time.

"Save up, mercants will be here for some time, I think she'll love it." The woman told him before leaving.

Haru rushed after her the moment he realised that he doesn't know her name. But the woman had disappeared into the crowd. Haru shrugged it off.

He walked up to the ship he was assigned to and got to work. Minori was right, Haru did have a lot of manual work. But, with the neckalice in mind, he pressed on.

Meanwhile, Magoichi was seeking out Motochia. She found him drinking sake happily with his crew upon his yet incomplete ship, the Fugapu.

"Oy, Motochika!" She yelled for his attention. A few men whistled as he approached her, but she paid no attention.

"Minori. Where. Is. She." She drew out each word, poking him in the chest.

"What do you need with her?" Motochika asked, dawing his protective side. Nobody messes with anyone In Shikouku.

"None of your buissness, now tell me." Magoichi hissed.

"If you must know _Sakaya_," Motochika hissed, knowing she hated being called by her old name. "She's helping out in an orphanige."

Magoichi turned on Motochika and marched out of the ship. Ignoring the new wold wistles as the men stared at her ass. Minori was her sister, and why she was in Shikouku was her buissness.


	4. Chapter 4

Minori was sitting silently in her room, brushing her hair. Sora was acting quite oddly recently. Sora would always be sending her out; she would always refuse to let her take on any more responsibility. She had the distinct feeling that Sora was angry with her…

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard banging from downstairs. Minoru shrugged it off as a few boys playing rough. That was until she heard a few yelps of pain.

Minori immediately took out a little box from her cupboard, hidden by her clothes. She opened the box to find a clean rifle with some ammunition. She re-loaded and prepared herself to open the door.

But she didn't have to. At that exact moment, Magoichi chose to break down the door, guns-a-blazing. The two women eyed each other warily. Both had their guns pointing towards the other's heart, fingers on the trigger.

Minori was not quite sure what to expect from her sister. Magoichi was a very proud and straight-forewords woman, she would not hesitate to kill her own flesh in blood if the situation arises.

However, what Magoichi did surprised Minori greatly. Magoichi dropped her gun to the floor and hugged her sister. Minori was stunned; Magoichi had not shown any form of outwards affection since…well…ever.

Minori could feel a few teardrops hit her back through her thin kimono. Minori decided Magoichi was not joking around; Minori too dropped her gun and hugged her sister back, quite uncertainly.

"Minori," Magoichi began, her voice cracking. "I am so sorry."

"Sorry?" Minori questioned, confused as to why her strong sister would be swallowing her pride so much.

"I am, truly." Magoichi pulled out of the hug and looked her sister in the eye. "For not being there for you." Minori looked away. "For leaving you with that _witch._" Magoichi spat the name.

From the doorway, stood Motochika and Sora, hidden from view.

"It's not your fault, Sakaya." Minori slapped her mouth shut, she knew never to speak of Magoichi's old name. Magoichi laughed and Minroi's stumble of her name.

"It's alright, Minori." Magoichi consoled her sister. "As long as it's just you and not that _bastard_ of a pirate."

"Basatard!?" Motochika cried out indignantly. Magoichi turned towards the door, her expression was murderous. Even sweet tempered Minori looked like she was ready to pounce on the lavender-haired man.

Realising that he was caught spying, Motochika turned to Sora for help. But the old caretaker had disappeared the moment the two woman mentioned Minori's past, she was not that nosy.

"Sorry," Motochika began nervously, not sure if he could take on two woman at once. "But I was just looking out for Minori-chan here." Motochika smiled nervously at Magoichi, her expression not wavering.

"What business do you have with my sister?" Magoichi demanded, her pent up anger now being released. "The last thing she needs is to put her faith in a low-life, womanizing, unsympathetic, _bastard _like yourself! I will not have you lead and break her heart!"

Motochika stood there stunned. Sure, people did say he was a womanizer, heck, Sora did say that a lot. But Magoichi was a friend, she never lies. Motochika looked towards Minori for help, he saw her taking out the ammunition from a gun.

Minori looked up when she felt his eyes on her. She wanted to laugh at the puppy dog expression on his face. Minori put a hand on Magoichi's shoulder, stopping her from beheading the captain.

"Motochika is a friend," Minori assured he sister. Motochika raised an eyebrow at her impressive lying skills. "He has helped me so much while I was settling in." Magoichi looked happy with the news that Motochika was not hitting on her little sister.

Magoichi picked up her gun and put it on one of the holsters around her leg. She turned back to Minori and gave her a hug. Secretly, she also a look that said: 'we'll talk later'.

"Minori," Magoichi said before leaving. "Make sure Motochika signs you up for a medical apprenticeship."

"M-medical?" Minori questioned, surprised by her sister's order.

"Yeah, it's what you always wanted to do." Magoichi told her, turning around. Minori turned around and looked though her cupboard. Magoichi pushed past Motochika and went back towards her men.

"What are you looking for?" Motochika asked, confused.

"Found it!" Came Minori's triumphant cheer, holding up a large leather bound book. Motochika chuckled, causing Minori's face to flush as red as her hair.

"What is it?" Motochika asked.

"It's my journal," Minori explained. "I used to draw in this all the time and I would write down my thoughts." Minori then proceeded to flipping through the many pages of her journal.

Minori was flipping through the book so quickly, she accidentally dropped a few loose sheets. Motochika put his anchor down and helped her pick up a few sheets.

It was then than Motochika spied a file with a ship drawn on. It was a beautiful ship with a phoenix soaring out of the helm. Looking through the file, Motochika saw several very accurate designs of the interworking of the ship. It was a shame she was a girl, he could've apprenticed her off for ship designing. Motochika quietly put the file in his pocket.

"She was right, I did want to become a healer." Minori murmured as she found the page she was looking for.

"Then I'll apprentice you off to the best healers in town!" Motochika exclaimed happily, Minori had to smile, his happiness was contagious.

Lowering his voice, Motochika added, "Thanks for helping me out back there. And don't worry, I'll be your friend, or else Magoichi will blow a fuse." Motochika added that last bit with a wink.

Motochika left the House. Wanting to go over Minori's designs, but to also apprentice her, just like he promised. Who cares what Sora thinks?

Minori squealed into her pillow. She was going to realise her childhood dream. Maybe Motochika wasn't such a bad person after all, Minori thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Minori collapsed in her bed, and she only started only a few weeks ago. She was worked from dawn until dusk; she stitched and applied bandages again and again. When she had the opportunity to learn something, it was usually for practical purposes, such as learning healing balms for burns. She was constantly exhausted and always cranky.

Then she heard a knock on the door. She groaned into the pillow, it was midnight. She marched down to the door, not caring if she woke anyone up.

"What the fuck do you want?" She demanded. In the door was none other than Motochika.

"There was an explosion at one of the factories, can I send a few in?" Motochika asked meekly, scratching the back of his head.

"Why me Motochika?" She moaned, but none the less, allowed Motochika access to the House.

Following behind Motochika was about eight men. Minori pinched the bridge of her nose; it's never _just _a few men. Minori sat the men down and went into the kitchen.

In a special cabinet were all of her medical herbs and supplies. She proceeded onto grinding many herbs of different quantities and varieties. As she was in the process of making the balm, Motochika appeared again.

"Hey Minori, have any sake?" He asked casually, as if she was his servant!

"Have tea Motochika, I do not want drunk men in this House." She snapped; Motochika raised his hands up in surrender. Heather washed her hands and went on to pour some tea for the men. Many of them complained about the lack of sake, Minroi chose to stay quiet, having already snapped at the captain.

Minori went back into the kitchen. She sighed, with the men's complaints; the herbs were not as fresh, and Minori knew a fresh balm worked best. She grumbled and threw her original batch out and started anew. With the balm in hand, Minori re-visited the men.

She carefully applied the balm to the men's injuries and bandaged them securely. She sat up and smiled genuinely. "Done, come to the healers' if it doesn't heal at least a little."

"Minori-chan," one of the men asked. "I have a bit of a headache."

"So?" She asked as patiently as possible.

"Well, get him a drink or something. It's your job right?" Motochika butted in. Minori narrowed her eyes at him, but Motochika wasn't fazed at all.

"My leg hurts Minroi-chan."

"The kid's got a bad cough."

"My wife has bad morning sickness."

The men continued on and on. Minori was running back and forth between the kitchens, basically using up all of her supplies. Motochika and the men were sitting around, laughing and talking at their highest volume. Minori willed it in her mind that the men would take off eventually. But she could not go, as far as to kick them out; Motochika was after all the leader of Shikouku. On top of that, Minroi felt that it was her duty to repay him for giving her the opportunity in the first place.

"Morining!" Came a ridiculously cheerful voice. Minori turned to see Haru. Within a few days upon the ships, Haru had toned his body and was at the peak of his fitness. But surprisingly, he still has all his energy the moment he wakes up.

"What do you mean morning?" Minori asked, yawning towards the end of her sentence.

Haru grabbed Minori's hand and dragged her to the door. Opening it, Minroi was shocked to see the sun peaking up from the sea. She turned to Motochika, to see that he didn't look guilty at all. In fact, he was gesturing to her to pick up some dishes.

Minori sighed and went back to pick up the dishes. Haru raised his eyebrows, Minori was so adamant about preventing rudeness, but she lets Motochika walk all over her.

"It's morning Aniki," Haru called. "Sora's going to be awake soon. Motochika and his men rushed out of the door without a second thought. Minroi sighed, wishing she could do that trick a few hours ago.

Haru and Minroi worked together to put the dishes away and to clean all of herbs. Both ran upstairs and got ready. Minroi adorned a simple kimono that was previously stained. Haru wore a foreign white dress shirt with some puffy pants tucked into some worn boots. Both hugged each other outside the door, before going their separate ways, promising each other to meet with Sora for lunch.

It was at the healers' when Magoici decided to see how her sister was doing. She was shocked at what she saw.

"You're working yourself to death here!" Magoichi scolded her sister. "Go home! Get some rest!"

"I can't Sayaka," Minori weakly argued back. "I have to keep at this job."

"Are you not getting any sleep then?" Magoichi asked, concerned.

"Nah, it's just I've been preoccupied at night." Minori answered, realising how that sounded, she rushed on to change the subject. "Magoichi, how are you so strong?"

"Eh?" Was Magoichi's reply. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"Because, there's been a _nuisance, _and I don't know how to put him straight. I just feel so guilty afterwards."

Magoichi sighed, they had this sort of conversation in the past.

"Look, Minori." Magoichi began. "This is a war time, and there're people dying every day. They die because they have something to believe in." Magoichi's eyes clouded over. "I _had_ something to believe in, but that belief has carried on until now." She came back strong. "You can't stand up for yourself usually because you do not believe in what you want to say."

Magoichi took a step towards her sister and put her hand on her shoulder. "But until then, I will be your strength." The two sisters smiled. After their initial meeting, they had no real contact. But little moments like these helped their relationship grow. "Now whose the problem?"

Minori grew worried. How on earth would Magoichi react?

(page break)

"Where is he?!" Magoichi yelled at full volume, causing many men to scramble away. Her sharp eyes spotted Haru's blond hair and she raced to snatch him by the collar.

"I-I have to go see Minori-chan!" Haru protested, wanting to be far away from Magoichi's wrath. He was eventually introduced to Minori's elder sister, and they got on. But Magoichi was angry, cool, calm Magoichi was angry. And that meant hell.

"Where the hell is your captain?" She demanded, giving him a good shake.

"Over here Sayaka!" Motochika yelled from the other side of the street. By this time, everyone had deserted the three, but were secretly watching from a safe distance.

"Let the kid go, he promised Minori." Motochika said calmly, never the less, he tightened his hold on his weapon in case Magoichi cracked

Magoichi dropped the fifteen year old on the floor, hard. Haru looked at Motochika worriedly, would he fight? Motochika smiled at him and looked towards the docks. Haru decided to go, trusting the man he looked up to.

"Well?" Magoichi asked, her arms crossed. Her apparent temper had been temporarily buried in order to have a 'civilised' conversation.

"What?" Motochika asked confused. "It's you the one that came looking for me."

"I want to know why you've worked my sister to death!" Magoichi yelled, her fury boiling.

"How dare you!" Motochika yelled back, his legendary anger in full swing. "I would never do that to any of my friends!" Motochika reverted back to Minori's lie.

"Then how do you explain you and your men coming into the House, acting as if you own the place. Forcing her to wait on you and handle your little concerns with no real benefit while she is living off of a crappy wage!" Magoichi was breathing deeply at this point, trying to calm herself down.

Motochika was silent for some time, avoiding eye contact. He then turned on his back and proceeded to take a few steps away from Magoichi.

"Were are you going?" Magoichi asked.

"To apologize." Was what Motochika said.

(Another page break)

"Is this true?" Minoroi confirmed from Haru.

"Yes, you must have put her in a right mess. It's a shame though." Haru mused.

"Oh?" Minori questioned, intrigued. "Why do you think Magoichi is angry with Motochika?"

"It's obvious," Haru stated. "You two are going out."

Minori spluttered her drink all over Haru. She ran herself into a mini panic attack, jabbering nonsense and waving her arms about.

"I would never date such a low life, rude, inconsiderate-" Haru was waving madly at her trying to stop her talking. "-oblivous, arrogant bastard like him." Minoroi finished proudly, but Haru looked bashful.

Minroi turned around to see a fuming Motochika.


End file.
